world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
10714beautlaloc
05:24 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 17:24 -- 05:24 CA: Tlaloc... 05:24 CA: We need to have a discussion... 05:25 GT: Wha 05:25 GT: Why 05:25 CA: Because you don't seem to understand boundries... 05:25 GT: Aren't you too buxy xhooting little horxex and caxtlex at my fucking head to talk? 05:26 CA: Hm? Do you not know WHY I shot you with a chess piece?... 05:27 GT: ...yea 05:29 GT: Xorry 05:29 CA: Although you may still love me, and I have no control over that, you must understand that I am in a relationship with someone else, so it is going past the line to attempt to kiss me like that... 05:29 GT: Whatever, xhe commanded me! Aren't we xhipped or xomething 05:29 GT: What if it getx her mad or worxe 05:29 CA: I accept your apology, please try to avoid this in the future... 05:30 GT: Obviouxly I'm going to take advantage of thix xhit haha 05:34 GT: Xami 05:35 GT: Ugh, I want to hate her, but I can't 05:36 CA: and as for the *ship* this is something I am trying to remedy at the moment... 05:37 CA: and *why* do you want to hate Sami?... 05:38 GT: YOU KNOW 05:39 GT: If you were dating anyone elxe, I would have xtrifed them by now and either have loxt or be tounging your mouth right now 05:39 GT: But 05:40 GT: I can't fight HER 05:41 CA: Hm. So you believe she stole me from you?... 05:41 GT: No 05:41 GT: Xhe can't xteal xhit 05:42 GT: You're the one who axked her anywayx 05:42 CA: So if she is not at fault, wy do you want to hate her?... 05:44 GT: Becauxe then I could challenge her to a xtrife and win your heart 05:44 GT: Duh 05:44 CA: Let me get this straight... 05:45 CA: You want to win my heart... 05:45 CA: by fighting my girlfriend?... 05:45 GT: I would, if xhe waxn't Xami 05:46 GT: Or a ritual ball game or a pepper eating context or a xacrifice-off 05:46 GT: But humanx don't work that way huh 05:46 GT: Hell, even moxt trollx don't 05:48 CA: Just a tip... 05:49 CA: Challenging someone's lover for someone's heart is not the way to go for romance... 05:50 GT: Huh 05:51 GT: Xo your telling me human malex are weak xopx with no virile determination or drive 05:51 GT: And human femalex are even more xo? 05:52 CA: Oh no, we just aren't barbarians, and have a sense of boundries... 05:53 CA: and to call the person you are trying to court a weak sop is another no no in romance... 05:53 GT: 8:( 05:53 GT: I didn't mean you 05:53 CA: I think this was a good talk, I hope you remember your boundries in our next encounter... 05:54 CA: farewell... 05:54 GT: Wait 05:54 CA: hm?... 05:54 GT: Fuck, I'm xorry ok 05:55 GT: I'm xorry about that xtupid kixxing thing and I'm xorry about calling humanx weak 05:56 CA: hm, apology accepted I suppose... 05:56 GT: I wixh Joxxik wax more like you 05:56 GT: Damn, he'x xo moody and xhit 06:02 CA: What do you mean?... 06:02 GT: He xaid I never lixten 06:02 GT: Ha 06:02 GT: I'm the only one who putx up with hix xentimental crap 06:04 CA: reffering to it as 'sentimental crap' is not a very pale way to refer to it... 06:04 GT: Well, according to him, we aren't moirailx anymore 06:04 GT: But you know him 06:05 GT: He likex flip-flopping with hix quadrantx all the time 06:05 GT: You know he and Ryxpor are back together AGAIN 06:06 CA: Well he claimed that you weren't oppening up to him, and was not being recieving about his feelings... 06:06 GT: That ix xo not true 06:09 CA: Hm, what is your side of the story?... 06:10 GT: I talk and lixten to him 06:10 GT: He takex it all too xeriouxly 06:10 GT: And he hangx out with RYXPOR 06:11 CA: Well, aren't they matesprits?... 06:13 GT: Thatx the worxt part 06:13 CA: ?... 06:14 GT: He'x bad newx 06:14 CA: Who Ryspor?... 06:16 GT: Yex 06:16 GT: He xent Joxxik into a deep axx deprexxion 06:17 CA: As I recall, there was a tad of drama regarding their relationship... 06:18 GT: They're conxtantly breaking up and getting back together l 06:18 GT: It'x xickening to watch 06:19 CA: They broke up once if I remember it correctly... 06:20 GT: Whatever 06:21 GT: He xtill xuckx 06:21 GT: And Joxxik can't xee ONE flaw in him 06:21 GT: Not one 06:21 CA: Oh, before I go, one more thing... 06:21 CA: How does that dress fit you?... 06:22 GT: >8:( GODDAMMIT BEAU 06:22 CA: Hm?... 06:23 GT: I'm never wearing that drexx ever 06:23 GT: Nuh uh 06:23 GT: How do you even know about that? 06:23 CA: Well I'm sure your team would appreciate you not aiding them in their world quest... 06:23 CA: sources... 06:24 GT: Whatever 06:24 GT: ...will you give me a kixx if I wear it? 06:24 GT: On the cheek? 06:25 CA: hmmm you drive a hard bargain... 06:25 CA: I will require picture proof... 06:25 CA: Although on the other hand... 06:26 CA: Hmm, I will decline your offer... 06:26 CA: I'm sure you'll end up wearing it anyway... 06:27 GT: Nope 06:27 GT: You'll never get to laugh at me 06:28 CA: Ah, truly the greatest loss of this entire game... 06:28 GT: Ha 06:28 CA: Alas you have discovered... 06:28 CA: My ultimate motivation... 06:28 CA: It is not survival, nor is it the protection of my friends, not even avenging my parent's death... 06:28 CA: It is to laugh at my ex... 06:29 CA: Your intuition knows no bounds... 06:29 GT: You know it 06:29 GT: Bye 06:29 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling chessAficionado CA at 18:29 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.